Wolverine (Earth-2899)
Wolverine is a 2017 Action Road film written and directed by James Mangold starring Hugh Jackman, Ivana Baquero, Godfrey Gao, Dafne Keen, Norman Reedus, Patrick Stewart, Liev Schreiber, John Hurt, Maggie Q, Ryan Reynolds and Vladimir Mashkov. Plot Daken sits in a dark desolate bar. He sits on his own at the bar, drinking a beer. A man comes nearby "Hey", he shouts, but Daken does not respond "Hey, you freak. You're one of those superhuman scum, right? Metahuman? Mutant? Whatever. We don't like your kind here" Daken stares at him for three seconds, but says nothing, making him get angrier "I told yah to leave the nice way. Guess me and the guys will need to take you out by force" When Daken remains silent, the man throws his beer away his hand, and Daken stays quiet "That was a very expensive beer. I payed for it. You'll have to buy another one for me" he says "You must be kidding" the man replies. When Daken laughs at him, the man punches Daken in the face as he blocks it and throws it. "Leave me alone." Daken says. The men grab Daken, and throw him out the bar. Daken slowly gets up from the snow and brushes himself off. He realizes he's surrounded by seven men, "You guys don't want to do this." "We've killed other freaks before, you'd be no different." one man says. "Yeah, what can you even do?!" another man shouts. Daken stares at the man, his claws slowly come out as the men step back. "He's got that..those claws! He's got that metal in him!" a man shouts. "Yeah..just like that Wolverine." another man says. "Something like that." Daken responds. A man from behind pulls out a pistol and shoots Daken in the skull from behind. Daken falls forward clenching his head, the men chuckle. Daken gets back up as the men's eyes grow wide. Daken's head heals, he scowers at the man with the gun. "You're gonna regret that." Daken says. He pops out his claws and slices off that man's hand. Two other men rush him, he stabs one man in the arm and slices across his neck. He stabs the other man in the torso with both of his claws, picks him up and throws him. Daken roars, he jumps over to two men, he stabs one of them in the face and throws him. The other man tries to swing on him, Daken catches his arm and slices it off at the shoulder, he pushes him against a tree and stabs him over and over again in his torso, digging into his intestines. The final two men try to run away, Daken charges after them, slicing one of them in the back with his claws. He lunges towards the other man, his claws out and arms fully extended, he lands and slices off the man's head. After finishing the last of them, Daken orders another beer, much to the barman's fear, wh give one to him "D-don't worry, it-it's free" "Thanks", Daken drinks a little and goes away, leaving money on the barman's table. "You didn't see anything, OK?" Daken asks, to which the barman replies positively with his head. As soon as Daken leaves he passes out. Daken wakes up at his father's apartment in Montreal, hoping to tell him about the men in the bar. As soon as he leaves his room, he finds a lot of children's clothes spread through the floor. "Those aren't Laura's are they?" he thinks to himself. As he continues walking, he spots a young girl coming out of the shower with a robe. "WHAT THE FU-" he screams. Logan runs to the screaming, "Oh, Daken, its's you. What happened?" "I could ask you the same thing, old man!" Daken says. Laura unlocks the door and walks into the apartment. She looks at Logan, "Hey Daddy.", she looks at Daken, "..What's wrong with you?", she glances down, "..Why are there a bunch of girl clothes on the floor?" "See." Daken says, looking at Logan. Logan walks into another room, as the young girl emerges again, going into the bathroom. Laura's eyes grow wide, she pulls Daken away and says quietly, "Who the hell is that?!" "I don't know!" Daken says. Logan comes out of the room, he pauses and looks at Daken and Laura. "..I know. Follow me." Logan makes his way to the living room, he gestures for them sit down, as they sit down he goes back into the hallway. "Liliana! Come here, honey." Logan says, Daken and Laura look even more confused. Liliana comes into the room, still with her robe on, she sits down next to Logan. "So... hmmm... how do I say this? This is Liliana. She's your sister" "What?" Daken says As Logan speaks, Liliana takes his phone and starts watching Game of Thrones on it. "I know, I know. Look, I wanted to tell sooner, but I needed to keep her a secret for a while" Logan explains, "Charles gave her to me. He saved her from Weapon X. She's my daughter, made from my DNA" "Wait, you said Weapon X? I thought they dissolved in 2001?" Laura says "They did, but they're back somehow" Logan says "Look, Old Man, there were those guys at a bar. I noticed their stench. They are not good people. I think they were targeting me" Daken says. You're right. They weren't. They were trying to claim a bounty." Logan says. "A bounty?" Laura asks "Tyger put a bounty on my head. That means its been put on all of yours as well." "Fuck." Daken says. "TYGER?" Laura asks "I honestly can't even tell you. They've gone up against Batman, so that's a thing." Daken says. "We gotta get outta here, it's not safe. But we have to be quiet. SHIELD and any registered superhero are looking for me as well. Maybe we can contact Johnny... he's the nearest unregistered superhero I know of" Logan says Logan kneels down to Lily. "Sorry, baby girl, we need to go now. We can watch Game if Thrones later" he says. Lily nods and goes into her room. Laura looks at Lily as she walks away, when their eyes meet she looks away. A few minutes later, Logan brings out all their bags and puts them into his truck. Daken, Laura and Liliana follow him. "Get in." Logan says, when five cars on either side of the parking lot block his exits. The cars and trucks have the TYGER logo on them. "Shit. Lily, hide." Logan says, Lily goes into the truck and hides. The remaining three stand in front of the truck as the TYGER soldiers step out. "As I live and breath, the Wolverine family!" a voice says. "Who is that?" Logan says. One of the soldiers comes out with a laptop and opens it, Truett Hudson is on it. "Son of a bitch.." Daken says. "That's no way for a young man like you to talk." Hudson says. Logan gets angrier, "What the hell do you want with me and my family?" Logan says. "Logan.. you are perhaps my greatest creation. Without you my subsequent works would be impossible. I still wonder why you betrayed me... and took my hand, of course." Hudson says, showing a robotic hand. "I think its pretty damn obvious." Logan says. "Whatever the case, Logan. I urge you, come back to me. Come back and join your family! Become what you were always meant to become. A weapon." Hudson says. Logan retracts his claws, he destroys the Laptop and grabs one of the soldiers. The other soldiers subdue Logan and the other two and bring them down to their knees, Lily looks up and sees the encounter happen. She quickly gets out of the truck and slowly walks towards the soldiers. "Lily..get back in the truck." Logan says, softly. Lily ignores and keeps walking, throwing off her backpack. Two of the Soldiers walk towards her as she slowly retracts her claws. Lily then impales the first soldier in the back of his skull, and the next one in the left eye. This prompts the other TYGERs to fire at her direction, but Daken rapidly jumps in front of her and receives the damage, becoming angry. Bursting into a fit of rage he rushes at the other two TYGER soldiers before they could even notice and decapitates the two of them with his claws. A hidden soldier behind a truck suddenly appears and aims at Daken, who does not realize it, but X-23 rushes to her brother without the soldier noticing and impales his mouth with a single hand, killing him instantly. Logan kills the two soliders holding him with one slash of his claws. He runs towards the truck. "GET IN!" he yells to his kids, who book it towards the truck. They all get in as Logan floors it towards the gateway out. A old man wearing a Batman shirt comes out of his window, "Keep it down! You're ruining the show!" Another older man in the same room looks at him, "Oh, get back in you idiot!" The old man shuts the window. Cast *Hugh Jackman as Wolverine / James "Logan" Howlett *Ivana Baquero as X-23 / Laura Kinney *Godfrey Gao as Daken *Dafne Keen as Liliana Howlett *Norman Reedus as Ghost Rider / Johnathon "Johnny" Blaze *Patrick Stewart as Professor X / Charles Xavier *Liev Schreiber as Sabretooth / Victor Creed *John Hurt as Professor Truett Hudson *Joe Manganiello as Deathstroke / Slade Wilson *Maggie Q as Lady Deathstrike / Sandra Wu-San *Ryan Reynolds as Deadpool / Wade Wilson *Vladimir Mashkov as KGBeast / Anatoly Knyazev *Richard Schiff as Doctor Emil Hamilton *James Marsden as Cyclops / Scott Summers (Cameo) *Stan Lee as Bystander (Cameo) *Adam West as Batman Fanboy (Cameo) Category:Earth-2899 Category:Stories of Earth-2899 Category:X-Men Stories of Earth-2899 Category:Movies